


The Sun and Moon

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When Poe Dameron tells her that he wants to show her the galaxy, Rey knows he’s really telling her that he loves her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/19/20 prompt: He looked at you like you were the brightest planet in the galaxy.

She laughs, the sound lush and bright, as he guides them into the stars once more, their light nothing but a blur outside the window.

 _I want to show you the galaxy, let me show you everything_ , he had whispered to her in the glow of the Force Tree, and she had said _yes, yes, show me everything_.

And when they’re curled up, twined impossibly close together, nothing but flesh separating the two, he smiles sweetly and whispers in her ear that she’s the best thing he’s ever seen, the sun to his moon, the brightest planet of them all.


End file.
